The present disclosure relates to juvenile seats, and particularly to a seat pad for use by an infant on a juvenile vehicle seat. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to infant seat pads for use with juvenile vehicle seats including internal juvenile-restraint harnesses.
Juvenile vehicle seats are used to transport young children in automobiles or other vehicles. Some seats are sized to receive infants and other seats are sized primarily to receive relatively larger toddlers. Juvenile seats are also included in strollers, high chairs, booster seats, carriers, and other juvenile products.